<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Brutality in Gold by writesthrice</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22711288">Brutality in Gold</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/writesthrice/pseuds/writesthrice'>writesthrice</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Bloodplay, Breathplay, Choking, Fake AH Crew, Graphic Description, Knifeplay, M/M, Psychoteeth, Stabbing, Torture, just a little</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:07:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,895</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22711288</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/writesthrice/pseuds/writesthrice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Usually, Ryan himself would be the one inflicting the pain on their victim, skull mask a grinning visage of death hiding his own wild grin, but Gavin had called dibs. This one was a little personal to him, the guy having been one of Gav's own personal little C-Team of almost-trusted hackers, and the Golden Boy so rarely flexed his own sadistic side that Ryan had bowed out easily.<br/>The man screamed again, and this time, Ryan could hear Gavin's delighted laugh.<br/>Well now. He just had to go take a look at that, everything else be damned.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gavin Free/Ryan Haywood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Brutality in Gold</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I started this the same night I wrote this: https://writesthrice.tumblr.com/post/190055782425/okay-but-consider-this<br/>Sorta same idea, bamf!Golden Boy Gavin, all pretty in gold and blood and power.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>There was a man shrieking next door, his pleas for his life having long turned into begging for a quicker death than the one he was experiencing. Ryan laughed a little, shaking his head, at a particularly high pitched scream. The fool had betrayed the Fake AH Crew, and was suffering for it. Immensely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The weapons spread on the table before him were in need of care, several guns that had seen recent hard use - from last week's heist - and a pile of dull-edged knives, but he kept finding himself listening to the torture on the other side of the wall instead, head cocked to catch every whimper and cry. The Vagabond was a closet-case (or, not so closet-case) sadomasochist, for sure, and the screaming was </span>
  <em>
    <span>distracting</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Usually, Ryan himself would be the one inflicting the pain on their victim, skull mask a grinning visage of death hiding his own wild grin, but Gavin had called dibs. This one was a little personal to him, the guy having been one of Gav's own personal little C-Team of almost-trusted hackers, and the Golden Boy so rarely flexed his own sadistic side that Ryan had bowed out easily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man screamed again, and this time, Ryan could hear Gavin's delighted laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well now. He just </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> to go take a look at that, everything else be damned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Vagabond absently palmed himself through his jeans, half hard already as he rocked on the balls of his feet, his other hand punching in the torture room's access code. The door gave a gentle beep and he swung it open and stepped in, the copper scent of blood settling heavily at the back of his throat in an instant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The traitor's eyes locked on him the moment the door opened, and he began to babble and plead for mercy, his beaten-in face twisted further in pain and terror, no idea that the handsome stranger that just strolled in was looking for a </span>
  <em>
    <span>show</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryan ignored him, instead humming appreciatively at the sight of the usually spotless Golden Boy on his knees in a growing puddle of blood, ruined shirtsleeves rolled up past his elbows, and just. Fucking glorious in gold and crimson.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was kneeling by the captive's feet, but spared a knowing grin over his shoulder for his visitor. There was a flaking streak of dried blood across his face that looked like warpaint. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beautiful. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryan grinned back, closing the distance between them in just a few quick strides. He looked approvingly over Gavin's shoulder, admiring the younger man's handiwork. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All of the guy's toes were gone, broken splinters of bones poking out through burnt stumps, ripped off with pliers and then half-ass cauterized with a Zippo. He had flayed the man from knee to ankle on both legs, the skin peeled neatly from the meat and tossed carelessly to the side. The rest of his body was generally beaten and broken, all broad strokes of violence before he had gotten into the details of the pain and torture.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gav curled a gore covered hand around the man's calf and plucked at his Achilles tendon like a kid with a guitar, ripping another </span>
  <em>
    <span>scream</span>
  </em>
  <span> from his victim, turning sly green eyes up at Ryan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuck," the hit man growled, his fingers curling tightly in Gavin's bottle-blonde hair and shaking him roughly with his vicious grip. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Tease,</span>
  </em>
  <span>" he hissed. The Golden Boy sucked in a deep breath at the treatment, crying out in a completely different way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryan let him go with a shove, and Gavin had to scramble to catch himself, hands splashing in the blood puddle and further ruining his clothing. He shivered, a wild grin on his face as he picked himself up from the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryan upended a table covered with torture equipment, sending it all to the floor with a wild crash, the quickest way to clear it off, as Gavin leapt to his feet and charged him, a snarl ripping out of the younger man's throat. He half-turned to meet him, caught off guard, and they slammed together, hard. The concrete floor knocked his breath out, Ryan on his back as Gavin straddled him, both of them struggling to take control of the wicked knife pressed between them, the younger man's quick fingers having snatched it from Ryan's hip as they overbalanced. They were both achingly hard in their jeans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come on, Rye, let me carve you up pretty," the smaller man's voice was all seduction, leaning his weight onto the knife, the tip of the blade brushing teasingly across the other man's collarbone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryan moaned deep in his throat at that, and his grip wavered, allowing the blade to bite into the flesh of his shoulder, blood welling instantly through his shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn't stop the way his hips thrust up, an abortive attempt for </span>
  <em>
    <span>friction</span>
  </em>
  <span> against his cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>good boy</span>
  </em>
  <span>, yes," Gavin purred, the praise making Ryan shiver. His hands dropped to the side, head falling back as he let out a whimper, a broken, "Please," falling from his lips. He didn't even know what he was asking for.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin brushed gentle fingers over Ryan's throat, leaving bloody smears along his path, the knife tracing a gentle line from the merc's eye to his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without really meaning to, his pink tongue darted out and brushed against the black steel, and Gavin growled lowly at the sight. His free hand fitted itself around Ryan's throat and squeezed, hard, cutting off blood and breath, shoving the knife shallowly between Ryan's lips as he gasped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blade nicked the edges of his mouth, and his teeth clacked painfully around it, but he couldn't stop his tongue from brushing against the cold steel. Gavin flexed his chokehold and shifted, letting the bigger man suck in a breath around the knife in his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He cooed softly at him, "Ryan, lovely Ryan. That's right. Take it just like that." He thrust the knife in and out, gently so as not to badly damage him, but it still cut. Tears shone unshed on his eyelashes as the blood and saliva pooled out of his mouth, the subspace he was falling into almost overwhelming. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You love something hard in your mouth, don't you, love? If only they could see you now, blood and spit and tears on your face," Gavin purred with a proud grin. "Do you know how </span>
  <em>
    <span>pretty</span>
  </em>
  <span> you look like this? How bloody good </span>
  <em>
    <span>ruined</span>
  </em>
  <span> looks on you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled the knife free from Ryan's mouth and tossed it aside, reaching for the man's shoulder and pulling him to sit up. He tucked Ryan's face into his chest as the bigger man coughed and sputtered, blood dribbling down his chin and tears off his nose, rubbing soothing circles into his shoulders, neck, and back, everything he could reach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The praise was getting to Ryan, driving his needy mind into a frenzy. He was blushing hard, hands fisted in Gavin's shirt. For all that he was the bigger man, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>felt</span>
  </em>
  <span> small, held tightly against Gavin's chest and knelt in his lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So good, Ryan, you're doing so good. So lovely, taking the blade like that, like it was my cock in your mouth. God, you're beautiful." Gavin's praise continued as his hands went from soothing to forceful, digging into Ryan's hips with the intent to find five-fingered bruises there later, pulling their bodies flush together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Gav, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>," Ryan whined into Gavin's neck, mouthing desperately at his skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin grinned, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>shoved</span>
  </em>
  <span>, sending Ryan sprawling onto the floor. The bigger man whimpered, grasping for purchase, hands meeting nothing but space as Gavin rose elegantly to his feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Golden Boy paced around Ryan, a predatory gleam in his eyes. He struck, quick as a snake, grabbing the older man by the ponytail, curling the black hair around his knuckles, and dragged Ryan to his hands and knees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryan cried out at the burn in his scalp, but followed Gavin's rough guidance without protest, arching up into his grip as he crawled along, until he felt the cooling blood splashing around him. At the urging of the hand in his hair, he leaned back on his knees, resting his open palms on his own thighs, and looked up to meet the confused and terrified gaze of Gavin's torture victim. Ryan had forgotten about the man entirely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Stay," Gavin ordered, releasing his hold so he could pace around his victim, hands brushing gently, gently across his bruised shoulders. The man let out an involuntary whimper, and twisted his head, trying to keep the Golden Boy in his sights.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nuh uh uh, you really should be watching </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>," Gavin purred, grasping the man's chin and guiding his eyes forward again. He leaned close, lips almost touching the cup of his victim's ear, as they both stared down Ryan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You don't recognize him, do you? Shame, that. One should really know the name of their killer, don't you think? Especially one that pops a boner listening to you scream."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man was shivering uncontrollably, his terror finally stilling his tongue. He didn't even have it left in him to beg. Gavin dropped his hands from the man's shoulders, and stood tall, looming behind him. His green eyes were bright and wild as they met Ryan's.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Vagabond," Gavin's voice was a whip-crack in the silence. The hitman straightened up immediately, face falling into cold and cruel as easily as pulling on a mask, his whole attention on Gavin. The bloody handprint smeared along his throat made him look inhuman, still knelt where he'd been left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wring his neck."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man didn't have time to even suck in a breath for a scream, powerful hands wrapping around his neck, twisting. Bones popped and crunched beneath Ryan's fingers, and the traitor never breathed again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryan himself was breathing heavily, half-lidded eyes still locked with Gavin's, searching for approval.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Brit's smile was slow, building into radiance. "Come here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryan took half a step before the Golden Boy's voice rang out again, a firm order that dared him to disobey: "Crawl."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a whimper, the fierce Vagabond dropped back to his knees, then his hands, and crawled. His cheeks were burning red, but his cock was rock hard in his jeans, and he kept going until he could press his heated face into Gavin's legs, trembling. Gentle fingers patted his head, trailing along and tugging free his ponytail, letting his hair fall loose around his shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good boy," Gavin purred. His belt buckle jingled as he unclasped it, shoving his pants down his thighs just far enough to free his cock. One hand dropped to cup Ryan's face, forcing those blue eyes up to meet his, thumb brushing roughly along the older man's lower lip. His other hand was wrapped around his length, slowly working himself from tip to base and back again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please," Ryan's voice tumbled out, needy and strained, a soft whine beneath it, "Let me suck you. I wanna-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Easy love, here, you can have it," Gavin interrupted, guiding the older man up to his knees and pressing his cock against Ryan's eager mouth. Plush heat enveloped him at once. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>," he swore, with feeling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Somehow, Ryan radiated smugness, even as he pressed his nose into the curls at the base of Gavin's cock, and swallowed, throat tight around the head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a growl, the Golden Boy caught double fistfuls of soft, black hair, and when Ryan tried to pull back in surprise, he held him roughly in place. That tight throat convulsed around him as the older man choked, his hands grabbing onto Gavin's thighs to brace himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin panted through the urge to thrust, staring down intently at Ryan's face, watching as tears welled up and spilled down his cheeks. He let go all at once, and Ryan nearly fell, drawing back to cough roughly and suck in air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beautiful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He dropped to his knees in front of Ryan, and pulled him into a deep kiss. Gavin could taste tears and his own cock in the older man's mouth, and he moaned into the kiss openly. Ryan clung desperately to him, reeling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin broke the kiss so he could tug Ryan's shirt up and off, the man hissing as it stuck briefly to the clotting cut on his shoulder. With a grin, Gavin roughly palmed the wound, so fresh blood made stripes down Ryan's body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah," Ryan moaned, "</span>
  <em>
    <span>yesss</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryan reached to undo his belt, but Gavin slapped his hands away, then gave the man a sharp shove to send him sprawling painfully along the concrete floor. His nimble fingers made short work of Ryan's belt and pants, the man helpfully lifting his hips so he could slide them down his long legs and toss them away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With his treat nearly fully unwrapped, the Golden Boy leaned back on his heels, hands idly caressing Ryan's ankles, eyes gone dark with want as he just took in the sight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryan flexed his hands nervously, turning his flushed face away from Gavin. He had to resist the urge to curl away, to cover himself. He felt exposed under the harsh lights of the interrogation room, every ridged scar stark on his skin, the slight softness of his belly clearly evident. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Gavin. Well. Gavin was younger than him, a golden haired and tawny skinned slip of a creature, all toned lines with an angelic face and a smile to burn your heart out. And, unfairly, he was still dressed in his designer clothes, bloody and ruined as they were. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A light pinch at his knee brought his spiraling attention back to the man in question. "Stop that right now," Gavin's voice was soft, but he left no room for argument. His hands shifted from Ryan's ankles, and he flumped on top of the other man, grabbing him by his face to bring him into a gentle kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am about to </span>
  <em>
    <span>wreck</span>
  </em>
  <span> you, you shy, ridiculous, </span>
  <em>
    <span>gorgeous</span>
  </em>
  <span> man," The Brit smiled against his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wreck me, huh?" Ryan teased shyly around another kiss, blushing from the praise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin pulled back a little, humming, his smile gone dark with the challenge. "As only I can."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He slammed his closed fist down on Ryan's shoulder, right over his other wound. The mercenary sucked in a ragged breath with a grunt and wheezed it back out slowly with a moan. When Gavin moved his hand, he left a small pocket knife sticking up out of the other man's flesh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was one of his, a glittering gold thing that shimmered in the light, with a short blade meant more for opening boxes - or, as Gavin used it, throats - but it was still long enough to be stuck upright from Ryan's body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin ran his fingers lightly through the fresh blood flowing along Ryan's collar bone, following it as it pooled in the hollow of his throat. Bleeding really shouldn't look so good on someone, but Ryan pulled it off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Especially with those </span>
  <em>
    <span>noises</span>
  </em>
  <span> he was making, Christ.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gav pressed a kiss to Ryan's scarred chest, then trailed lower, running lips and tongue and teeth across planes of muscles and over ribs, alternating gentle and rough unpredictably to bring out the best moans, biting hard enough to leave bruises in his wake with soothing praise afterwards.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>God, he forgot how good </span>
  <em>
    <span>control</span>
  </em>
  <span> could feel, and listening to Ryan lose it reminded him all too clearly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abruptly impatient, Gavin tugged Ryan's boxers off and threw them to the side, lifting one of the bigger man's long legs over his shoulder and fully exposing him. His leaking cock bounced prettily at the motion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A shiver ran through both of them as Gavin dug into his pants pocket and pulled out a few travel packets of lube and dropped them next to Ryan's hip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The merc made a strangled noise and threw his uninjured arm over his eyes, "Fuck, Gavin!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Something like that, yeah," he snarked absently, tearing open the first lube packet and slicking his fingers. Before Ryan could respond, he pressed one long finger into him, a slow glide into tight heat until he was knuckle deep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The burn was delicious, all at once too much and not enough, pain and pleasure making him gasp into the crook of his own elbow where he was still hiding his blushing face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin pulled his finger out slow, stopping to squeeze a little more lube on, then pressed just his fingertip back into Ryan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mmmmm," he murmured softly, free hand coming up to brush his knuckles feather-light along the sensitive underside of Ryan's cock. "I love you like this."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He thrust his finger back in, fast, deep, brushing unerringly against his prostate, then out again, and repeated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryan </span>
  <em>
    <span>howled</span>
  </em>
  <span>, arm thrown away from his face so he could arch up, his blood splattering his chest and the floor with the wild movement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin's smile was </span>
  <em>
    <span>hungry</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stopped pumping long enough to apply more lube, then dove back into the other man, two fingers sliding in and out this time, scissoring and stretching him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another pause, more lube, another finger, and Ryan was just writhing under him, raw and desperate, unable to brace himself properly with one elevated leg and a knife sticking out of his shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Gav, come on, please, please, just fuck me already!" Ryan's voice shattered around half the words, the blue of his eyes lost around his blown pupils as he properly begged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin hummed, hand stilling for a moment, a cheeky smile turning his lips up. "Mmm. All you had to do was ask, luv."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled his fingers out of Ryan slowly, unable to resist teasing, even as he reached for the last packet of lube and ripped it open with his teeth. Gavin liberally coated his cock, taking a second to pump his neglected length once, twice, before pressing the head against Ryan's hole. He paused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryan slammed his fist against the rough floor, anguished, "If you don't fuck me right- ahhh, ahhh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>yesssss</span>
  </em>
  <span>!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even with three fingers worth of prep, the fit was tight, and they moaned together, rocking into one another until Gavin bottomed out. The Brit had his eyes screwed shut, chin tucked to his chest, desperately holding himself still, both his hands splayed across Ryan's broad chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a moment for both of them to adjust, Ryan wrapped his long legs around Gavin's slim hips, jolting their connection, and reached forward with his good arm to snatch and rip the smaller man's shirt, nails catching on flesh and leaving red welts in his wake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a snarl, Gavin dug his fingers into one of his bite marks over Ryan's ribs, drawing a cry from the older man, giving as good as he got. He pulled back then snapped his hips forward, a punishing thrust into Ryan's depths that had them moaning together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>One of Gavin's hands stuttered up Ryan's chest, and he curled his fingers around the other man's throat, hand fitting perfectly into the dried-blood handprint he'd left earlier, and he leaned into the chokehold, once more strangling the Vagabond.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Using his grip to balance, he worked up to a brutal pace, his bright green eyes locked unblinkingly with Ryan's blue, a challenge there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryan's good hand came up and wrapped around Gavin's slender arm, not trying to break the hold, just holding on. He tapped his first two fingers lightly against the knobby bone of Gavin's wrist, once and twice, their agreed on silent code for "Don't stop!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Four rapid taps was full stop, instantly, always.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Ryan was damned if he called it over a little choking. Even with the darkness creeping in around the edges of his vision, lungs burning angrily, he could feel his orgasm building, the race to see which would happen first: would he cum, or would he pass the fuck out?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin could see the light fading in Ryan's eyes, could see that precipice hurtling towards him, and, with a practiced ease, he led the other man right up to the razor edge. With a few more harsh thrusts, he was cumming deep inside the other man, releasing his chokehold at the moment his cock dragged across Ryan's abused prostate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Vagabond came hard and untouched, with a broken whimper, striping his own stomach, vision going white instead of black. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gasped in lungfuls of air, wheezing through his aching throat, and managed to mumble, half strangled, "Thank you, thank you, thank you," as tears raced down his cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fuck. He had needed that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin sprawled half across Ryan, still inside him, his hands cradling the older man's face, all gentleness now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He murmured praise into Ryan's scruff, lips brushing light little kisses in between words, and pressed their bodies together as the mercenary's trembling and shivering eased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright, luv?" He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah," Ryan's voice was still rough and cracked, probably would be for a few days. "I'm good. Great, actually."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin chuckled, then leaned up a bit to pull him into a sweet kiss, finally pulling his softened cock from Ryan, both of them grimacing a little into each other's lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Gavin separated them to start putting himself in order, Ryan tugged the little gold knife out of his shoulder, hissing as the action restarted the sluggish bleeding. He inspected the wound with narrowed eyes, feeling a soft wave of dizziness crest over him. It was a good thing he was still prone, or he might have fully fallen out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uhm, Gav?" Ryan's voice was as shaky as his body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mmhmm?" Gavin was distracted, using Ryan's discarded shirt to clean himself and Ryan and frowning at the poor results.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Pretty sure I'm bleeding out. Just a little."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Green eyes snapped up, wide in his face, mouth opening into a comical "o" that sent Ryan into wavery giggles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin looked down at the cum stained shirt he'd been blotting them with, dropping it to the side with a grimace. He shrugged his own shirt off and balled it up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Here," he pulled Ryan up to sitting, bracing the man as he swayed a little, and pressed the cloth firmly into Ryan's wounded shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryan hissed between his teeth at the pain, but took over immediately, applying way more pressure. Gav was always a little too gentle with these things - it takes a real firm hand to stem a stab wound.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come on, Rye-bread, let's get you to the showers so I can get Jack to sew you up," Gavin urged, slipping under Ryan's shoulder to help pull him to his feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stumbled together and nearly fell, but managed to find a precarious balance, both clinging to each other over-dramatically. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Good thing there were showers down at this level; no way they could make it up any stairs right now and they were a few floors too low for the elevator to the penthouse. Not to mention the dozen floors in-between, crawling with FAHC B-Team and support crew, none of whom needed to see the unstoppable Vagabond and the impeccable Golden Boy like </span>
  <em>
    <span>this.</span>
  </em>
  <span> So fuck-drunk they were both swaying on their feet, Ryan bloodied and naked and spotted with cum.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin's eyes slid over the other man, an appreciative grin that bordered on feral lighting his face. No. This was a sight for him alone.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! Come say hi on Tumblr: https://writesthrice.tumblr.com/.</p><p>Also, just 'cause I don't think this gets said enough: this is fantasy sex! <br/>-Bag ya dicks, my babies! Condoms are our friends! <br/>-Don't get someone else's blood all up in your asshole, either, or in your cuts or mouth or eyes! <br/>-You prolly need more butt prep than this! There's no such thing as too much lube, but there is such a thing as too little! <br/>-Don't stab or choke your lovers without explicitly verbal (and probably written, to avoid buyer's remorse) consent! <br/>-Safe words (or gestures!) are Very Important!</p><p>This has been a safe(?) sex PSA from a porn writer! Ta-da?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>